The Deus Museum
The Deus Museum is a collection of artifacts kept by Jor Halcyon that chronical many of his adventures as well as great historical events and the lives of those who have traveled with him. Many things, from worthless scraps of paper to priceless artifacts can be found in this collection, and the collection is never far from him, yet always hidden to prevent robbers. The Collection Mack's Holocron: This used to be an empty holocron Mack picked up from a store a while back. He keeps it constantly updated with his accounts of his journeys as well as downloads detailed files on the designs of his customized ships and specialized equipment. The Holocron is blue in color and spherical in shape and is stored in a glass case as the centerpiece to the museum. Jor Halcyon's Holocron: Jor Halcyon uses this Holocron on a regular basis to record his adventures, what he's learned and details of all the little projects he works on. He also uses it to record different ideas given to him by members of the Union and to keep track of his forces. Jor received this Holocron from his father, who had received it from his father before him. It's been passed down from generation to generation being used in much the same way as Jor uses it today. The current Gatekeeper is Keiran Halcyon Tupalov's Threat Dossier: brought back from the unknown regions by Jor. This is an actual leather bound paper book, written by Admiral Tupalov during the last year of his life on Csilla. It's 700 pages of everything the Admiral knew about all the ships he'd gone up against. From Star Destroyers to Corellian Corvettes. The Robotic Pinky of Zilfer: All that remains of Zilfer Of Shadows after the invasion of Korriban. It was found, floating in orbit around Korriban in what was left of Docking bay 3 after it had been destroyed by a concussion missile. The single robotic digit has a place of honor in the museum as one of the rarer artifacts in the galaxy. The Robotic Pinky of Alex Drake (Darth Cain): Given to Mack as a trophy by Diablo Enyar during the final battle of the rebellion against Darth Cain. It was the mechanical pinky from Cain's specialized robotic arm. It's placed right next to Zilfer's Robotic Pinky in the museum. The Robotic Pinky of Hatori: Taken from Hatori's corps before he was cremated, the pinky of Darth Cain's apprentice stands with that of Zilfers and Darth Cains in the artifact room. He was killed by Kyo, a clone of Ryuu, on board the Saucy Mare after the Sith had tried to invade it and bring the Jedi on board back to Darth Cain on Coruscant. Command Chair From the Megiddo: This was salvaged from the remaining wreckage in orbit over Korriban. This was once the command chair on the main bridge of the Megiddo. It may have had Darth Cain himself in it at one point or another. Pilot Seat from the Memory Of Corellia: This chair is from the Memory of Corellia, one of the most well known ships in the galaxy. it's taken place in some of the most pivotal battles in history. It was home to Jor Halcyon for more then 20 years. The Ex Jedi Knight sat in this exact longer then he's spent standing on the surface of most planets. The Memory of Corellia was destroyed in the battle of Ilium when it was used by Kell Loran (Jor's Apprentice) to intercept a nuclear warhead from striking the Galactica. Kell Loran Memorial Display: A life size marble statue of Kell Loran, who sacrificed his life during the battle of Ilium to save the lives of the Galactica's crew. It's surrounded by placards which detail his life, his service to the Jedi, and his dedication to justice. Next to the statue are two display cases. One displace case holds his lightsaber on an ornate ivory cradle. The other display case holds a metallic coin. A specially minted Jedi Credit given to him by his Master, Jor Halcyon, a tradition amongst Corellian Jedi.